


A Star That Shines

by Mixolydia



Series: Love Transcends All [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Upgrades, Cum Swallowing, Gentle Sex, Good Elijah Kamski, M/M, Pet Names, Prep, Restaurants, Self-Lubrication, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft sex, Switch Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Switch Elijah Kamski, Taxi Sex, blowjob, fancy food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Elijah and Connor go out for food and things get steamy.





	A Star That Shines

“Connor?” Elijah called out as he opened the door to their bedroom. “Are you ready to go…?”

Connor turned to Elijah and the man felt like his breath had been stolen right out of his lungs. His partner was dressed in a silky blue suit with a baby blue shirt and a tie to match. The suit clung to all the right places and it seemed to bring out the shine in his chocolate brown eyes.

“I’m ready when you are…” Connor smiled as he took in the look on Elijah’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Am I…” he mumbled as he walked across the room to pull Connor into a fierce kiss, holding him close. “You look absolutely stunning, a perfect picture… how can I not be alright when you’re mine?”

“Eli…” Connor chuckled at him. “You’re doing to wrinkle the suit…”

“I’m doing to do more than just wrinkle it before this night is over…” He purred into Connor’s ear and causing the android to blush. “How about I give you a taste right now…?”

“Eli…I…” Connor moaned slightly as Elijah’s hand came down to cup at Connor through his pants, the budge throbbing under his touch enough to show him just how much of an effect his words had on the android.

Elijah smirked to himself as he pulled Connor in for another searing kiss before slowly working his way down to nuzzle at the android’s crotch and earning him a moan as Connor rocked towards him.

“I want to suck that pretty cock before we leave…” Elijah grinned as he slowly pulled Connor’s fly down and licking the clothed shaft. “Do I have your permission to, my love…?”

“Ah, Eli…” Connor cried out as his hand found its way onto Elijah’s head, being careful not to ruin his hair. “I don’t want to ruin this suit…or yours…”

“I’ll be careful, my starlight…” Elijah smiled as he reached into Connor’s boxer to free him from his restraints. He groaned as his cock was freed and it bobbed up and down, already half-hard and flushed slightly purple. Elijah marvelled at it and leaned forward to run his tongue underneath the shaft slowly before giving the head a gentle kiss. He smiled as he looked up at Connor and the blue flush that was spreading across his face. “Beautiful…”

“Hn…” Connor moaned as he gently thrust back and forward which caused Elijah to chuckle. He placed his hands on Connor’s hips as he slowly took him into his mouth, bobbing up and down a little more each time until Elijah was flush with Connor’s skin. He hummed around Connor’s cock which caused vibrations to shoot up his cock and make him twitch in Eli’s mouth.

“Ah, Eli… y-you’re so warm…” Connor groaned as he thrust in and out of Elijah’s mouth in a steady rhythm. Eli had to force his throat to relax as Connor’s cock brushed against the back of his throat. He sucked on Connor as though his life depended on it and he had drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as Connor’s pace picked up. He reached up to play with Connor’s balls, rubbing them together and massaging them as Connor cried out loudly above him.

He didn’t take much longer for Connor to spill over the edge, releasing the synthetic cum down Elijah’s throat and he had to swallow it so that it didn’t get all over their clothes. Elijah smiled as he let Connor’s cock go with a wet pop before drying it off and tucking it back into his boxers and pants.

“That was a wonderful starter, my love…” Elijah smiled as he stood up and gave his lips a wipe before leaning in to kiss Connor. “We’d better get moving though.”

“What about y-you…?” Connor asked as they walked out of the mansion and to the waiting taxi, eyeing the bulge in Elijah’s pants.

“Oh, there’ll be plenty of time for me later…"

* * *

The restaurant was a glamourous 16th floor restaurant called the Iridescence and served all sorts of meals and drinks that suited all tastes. After recently getting the stomach upgrades, Connor was determined to try all sorts of foods and Elijah was happy to indulge his lover.

They arrived at the restaurant and a waiter took them to a private room that overlooked the city and Elijah couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth as Connor admired the view.

“Eli, look!” He pointed. “I can see the tower from here!”

“Well, it is the tallest building in Detroit…” He smiled as he sat down and Connor pouted, sitting opposite him at the table.

Elijah smiled as they ordered the Lobster starter for Connor and the Crab starter for Elijah. They chatted and shared a wine bottle between them as they wait. Alcohol couldn’t affect Connor in the way it would a human but he still loved the taste of it.

They tucked into their starters when they arrived and the look of absolute pleasure on Connor’s face made Elijah smile. “Do you like it, Connor?”

“I love it!” He beamed. “It’s so elegant and delicious and that flavour… it’s out of this world! Thank you, Elijah… for bringing me here...”

“I wanted to treat you, my love… it’s the least I could do for you.” He smiled as he ate the crab. “Mmm...”

“Can… Can I try a little of that?” Connor asked as he blushed.   
  
“Of course you may!” He smiled and offered a bit of the crab. Connor took it and his eyes lit up once more.

“Oh my god, can androids die and go to heaven?” He asked. “Because I think that just happened...”

“I should take you out more often.” He grins.  
  
They eat their starters and then order the ‘for two’ steak between them, medium rare, with extra potatoes and vegetables.

They ate their food together, sharing and occasionally kissing each other. Eventually they were done and hey ordered a desert of a large melting chocolate sphere between them. Having finished their food, they paid for their food and headed out. Connor snuggled up Elijah in the taxi and squeaked as he was pulled onto his lap, blushing madly.

“Eli, what are you…?”

“Shh…it’ll take half an hour to get home… and I have plans for you...”Connor blushed as he felt Elijah grinding against him and he nibbled at the android’s neck as Connor’s self lubrication responded at the actions and he let out a small groan as he left his boxer become damp. “Eli...”   
  
Elijah nodded and let Connor go for a moment so that the android could shed his pants, boxers and shoe before crawling back onto Elijah’s lap, grinding himself against his cock against Eli’s own crotch which caused the human to groan and reach around to slip a finger into Connor’s waiting hole. He bucked forward to rest his head on Elijah’s chest as he was slowly worked open by Eli’s fingers. The android knew that he didn’t have to be so gentle but Eli was always so gentle with him and making sure that he didn’t hurt. His face flushed blue from both the love he felt in his thirium pump and the fact that Eli had added a second finger.

“Ah, Eli… I… I n-need...” Connor groaned into his chest as his back arched. 

“Hm…?” Elijah smirked as hs slipped a third finger in. “What is it, my starlight…?”

Connor shuddered at the sensation as his cock filled out with the pleasure. “You… n-need you...”

“As you wish, my love… my beautiful Connor...”

Connor scooted back and reached down, his shaking hands just about managed to unbutton Elijah’s pants and slid them down far enough with the help of Elijah lifting his hips up so he could slide them down. He then rubbed his hand against him before pulling his hard cock out stroke it.

“Ah, Con…” Elijah panted as he face flushed a deep red and he puilled Connor in for a sloppy kiss as the android lifted himself up to sink down onto the waiting, pulsating member as he cried out and his hands held into Elijah’s shoulders.

“Ah..!” He cried out loudly as he felt Elijah completely fill him. He groaned at just how well he was filled and he set a slow rhythm as he bounced on Eli’s lap. They both moaned in unison as Eli’s hand found Connor’s cock and he wrapped his hand around it, stroking it to the same pace.

“Ah… O-oh god…!” Connor groaned as the pleasure build up in his system and he let out a startled cry as Elijah suddenly picked him up and awkwardly managed to lie him on the taxi seat and thrust into him at a past pace which caused Connor to cry out in pure pleasure at the overwhelming feeling. His legs wrapped out Elijah’s back, locking around him as their bodies trembled together.

It didn’t take much to send them both tumbling over the edge as Elijah’s thrusts became erratic before he came, burying himself deep in Connor and causing the android to come and streak both of their stomachs and shirts with his pale blue essence. Connor clung to him as his body tembled from the intense orgasm and he panted to try and cool down his overheated systems.

“H-Hah… it l-looks like w-we ruined the s-suits… after a-all...”

“I-Indeed...” He smiled as he pulled Connor in for a gentle kiss before resting his forehead on his. “N-Not t-that I c-care...”

The taxi pulled up in front of the house and Elijah paid for the taxi after he pulled up his boxers and pants so that he wasn’t waddling to the house. He gathered up Connor’s clothes and handed them to the android before scooping him up.

“Ah!” Connor squeaked as Elijah carried him to the house. “Eli! What i-if the n-neighbours see!?”

“Connor… We have no neighbours.” He chuckled as he opened the door and carried him in.

“...O-Oh.” He blushed as Elijah carried him to their private bathroom. Once they were clean and dressed for bed, the crawled into bed together and snuggled up together. Elijah smiled and kissed Connor on the top of the forehead as they drifted off into rest mode.


End file.
